


Stolen

by wolfess19



Series: Obey Me! one-shots (explicit) [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfess19/pseuds/wolfess19
Summary: You accused Mammon of stealing something valuable and later decided to run off - but in the end you stole something of his as well.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me! one-shots (explicit) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059173
Kudos: 121





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obey Me! is copyright of NTT Solmare - I do not own anything other than the story created below

“Screw this! Leave me alone!”

You huffed and stomped away angrily, leaving a glaring Mammon behind your back. “Fine! I don’t need to talk to you anymore anyway!” he yelled back, turning his back to you as he crossed his arms, “Stupid human.”

 _’Fucking asshole...’_ you thought, _‘I know he was in my room – how else would my favorite watch suddenly go missing when I know I left it in its usual place!’_

To you, it wasn’t just any kind of watch – it was an heirloom passed down through many generations and surprisingly still in good condition. And on the day you decided to wear it, it was gone. It also didn’t help that Mammon – who seems to frequent your room on a regular basis since you made a pact with him – just so happened to be nearby around the same time it was missing.

You confronted him immediately and accused him of stealing, and as per usual he denies he had anything to do with it. You even patted him down to see if he had it on him, but instead you came up empty and you almost caught him blushing from being in contact with you.

“What’s with all the commotion?” Satan asked as he walked up. Mammon shot him a glare and silently headed to his room without giving him an answer. _‘What’s with him?’_ the former then thought before he heard soft sobbing noises from your room. “MC?” he called out, realizing the door is locked when he tried to let himself in, “Are you alright? Did Mammon hurt you?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Mammon shouted from his room. “Shut up, asshole!” you yelled back as you heard him. Satan didn’t know if he should force his way into your room to comfort you, or go to Mammon to get his side of the story. He then decided to do neither as he felt this isn’t his issue to deal with. _‘I’ll just check on them later if they don’t show up for dinner,’_ he noted before he quietly excused himself.

What he didn’t expect was to run into Lucifer on the way – apparently his eldest brother heard you two yelling and decided to investigate before it escalated, but it appeared to have already stopped by the time he stepped out of his room. “Let’s just...give them time to cool off,” he suggested, earning a nod from Satan.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hours later, dinner time…

Mammon walked in, looking a bit down before slumping at his seat and banging his head on the table; startled Leviathan who is just next to him. “I didn’t do anything...” he muttered before his brother could ask, “I just happened to walk by, and I got blamed for stealing their watch.”

“A watch?” Asmodeus asked, “Wait, what does it look like?”

The second eldest sighed and described it in perfect detail – he has gone through your room numerous times and he always had an eye on your watch; after you told him it’s actually a precious heirloom, he didn’t tell you but he swore to himself he’d never touch it. “I-I know I behave suspiciously most times,” he admitted, “But I swear, I didn’t even go to their room today!”

“Oh...” Asmo sighed, “So that explains the yelling.” He then fished out a box and revealed your watch sitting in it. “I was passing by when I saw this on their dresser,” he explained to a now-shocked Mammon, “It looked a little dirty so I thought I’d surprise them by having it cleaned up and given back. But I guess I should’ve just dropped it off instead.”

“You got me in trouble for this!”

“I know, and I didn’t mean to – it was meant to be a surprise!”

“Both of you calm down,” Lucifer scolded, “At least we now know where MC’s watch has been this whole time.” He then realized something else. “Where’s MC anyway?” he asked, knowing you never skipped dinner with them.

“I’ll go check on them,” Satan offered, excusing himself just as Beelzebub and Belphegor were about to serve dinner. He wasn’t gone long when he came running back, worry plastered on his face. “MC’s gone!” was all he said before the rest of his brothers left the dining room and started combing through the House of Lamentation to find you.

“They’re not here!” Leviathan called out from library, knowing you come here to either study or read one of the numerous books to pass the time. “Not in here either!” Asmodeus called from the living room, hoping to find you napping on the couch. “Nobody in here!” Satan called out next after checking the music room, secretly hoping you were just sitting at the piano. “Not up here as well!” Belphegor called next after he checked the planetarium, knowing you sometimes come up here to either gaze at the stars or nap beside him on some afternoons.

Beelzebub decided to double back and check the kitchen and dining room, frowning as it was a fruitless attempt since he knows he and his twin were just in there moments ago preparing dinner. They then decided to check their own rooms to see if maybe you’ve decided to hide yourself in one of them – but that also proved useless. Finally they tried to call your D.D.D. but upon hearing your phone ringing from your room, their panic worsened.

Suddenly, Lucifer realized nobody had checked the entrance hall; gasped as he noticed the main door was left slightly open. “MC!!” Mammon called out as he rushed outside, “Come back, it’s too dangerous for you out there!!”

Exchanging worried glances, Lucifer and the others followed suit only to find Mammon desperately calling your name into the dark night. “MC...” he whimpered, his voice sounding hoarse, “Why did you have to be so stupid...”

“Worry about that later,” Lucifer demanded, “Right now, finding MC is top priority.” He then assigned each of them to start searching certain locations; keep their D.D.D. open and call the other once they find you. “They can’t have gone that far already,” he added, “The sooner we find them, the better.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Moments earlier…

You had cried yourself to sleep when you eventually woke up, realizing it’s dinner time. _‘I can’t bear seeing Mammon right now,’_ you thought as you sat up, wiping your eyes clean from dried tears. Before you knew what you were doing, you grabbed a coat and put on your shoes before you walked out, ignoring the chatter coming from the dining room. _‘I think I’ll eat out today,’_ you thought, _‘Beel told me about this little cafeteria that sells some really good cake and hot chocolate – I could use some right now.’_

You had just stepped out the door when you thought you heard something. You brushed it off, but then froze as you heard it again; this time it sounded closer. Fearing it could be a demon waiting for you to be alone, you ran into the forest in an attempt to lose them...only to realize that now you are lost yourself. “Shit...” you whimpered as you turned around and ran down from one path to another. After going around in circles, you then thought of giving one of the brothers a call – only to realize you left your D.D.D. behind.

Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes as thoughts of being lost and never found by any of the brothers ran through your head. Exhausted and scared, you collapsed to the ground and curled up under a tree; sobbed quietly as you scolded yourself at how stupid you’ve been for even forgetting your D.D.D. in the first place.

“There you are!”

A familiar voice caused you to look up. Before long you were pulled into a tight hug by none other than Mammon. “Don’t scare me like that!” he scolded, but then toned down seeing your tear-stained face. “Come on, let’s go home...” he muttered, carrying you bridal style as though to ensure you didn’t run off again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Thank goodness you’re alright...” Lucifer sighed as he looked you over, “But please...don’t run off again.”

You apologized, hanging your head low to avoid everyone’s stare. “You have no idea how frantic we all were,” Satan added, “If Mammon hadn’t already found you, who knows what would’ve happened!”

“I’m sorry...” you repeated, tears once again threatening to drip out, “Maybe Mammon’s right – I am stupid.”

“Hey, hey...” Mammon soothed, “I may have called you that, but don’t agree to it!”

“That’s not really helping right now, Mammon...” Leviathan muttered. “And it’s my fault to start with – I was the one who took your watch without you noticing,” Asmodeus admitted, giving you the box, “Next time, I’ll make sure to let you know.”

You took the box and opened it, relieved to see your watch has been in safe hands this whole time. “Thank you, Asmo...” you sighed, now feeling ashamed you yelled at Mammon earlier for nothing. “Are you okay to join us at dinner?” Beelzebub asked, seeing you shake your head. “I’ll just go to my room – all this running through the woods is tiring,” you explained, earning a nod as he understood.

“We’ll save some in case you’re hungry later,” Belphegor agreed as he led you back to your room; stepped out as you began to change into pajamas. You were about to snuggle in when you heard a knock on the door. “I’m fine, just tired...” you called out, glaring as the door opened anyway.

...and it was Mammon, carrying a tray with two servings of tonight’s dinner. “I can’t let you go hungry...” he muttered, “And this was Satan’s idea to help me get back in good terms with you.”

You decided not to argue and sat with him at the table; felt your mouth water a bit as the smell of steak and potatoes in some kind of spicy sauce hit your nostrils. “You’re definitely starving,” Mammon chuckled, trying to make light conversation, “Go on, eat up. I’ll go get seconds if you want to as well.”

You immediately dug in, savoring warm rice drizzled in that warm and spicy sauce; the steak is tender enough to bite and tear into and the potatoes were not too soft but not under cooked either – Beelzebub has prepared this dinner perfectly, as expected from the Avatar of Gluttony himself.

“Uh...” Mammon started, “You got a little something here.”

Before you could wipe it off, he leaned over and gently licked it off of you; you felt a blush slowly creep across your cheeks as he blushed as well. “I-I’m sorry, I -” he stuttered, suddenly cut off as you licked him back, making him blush more. “You got a little something too...” you muttered.

He couldn’t hold back anymore. “Why don’t we finish dinner first...” he suggested.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You and Mammon are now seated on your bed, sharing a kiss as you held each other close. “Shouldn’t we take those plates back to the kitchen first?” you asked, “Lucifer might notice.”

“Don’t worry about him,” he assured, “Besides...I want you right now, and I can’t wait a second longer.”

You smiled and kissed him again, this time allowing his tongue to enter your mouth – or rather, he nipped your lip just enough to make you yelp so he could slip right in, tangling his tongue with yours. You then felt one of his hands move down your back and up under your pajama blouse, his fingers gently toying with one of your nipples until it hardened under his touch.

“Didn’t know you’re that sensitive, MC...” he growled playfully, “I wonder where else I could touch.”

And with that, he unbuttoned your blouse and tossed it with reckless abandon to the floor; marveled at how beautiful your exposed chest looks to him. He then moved down to suckle on one of your nipples while his fingers played with the other, earned shy moans from you.

“M-Mammon...” you whimpered, “Stop teasing me so much...”

He smirked and proceeded to pull down your pants, tossing them in a crumpled heap on the floor next to your blouse. He was about to latch onto your most sensitive spot when he stopped himself; looked up at you as though silently asking for permission. You gave a nod and threw your head back in ecstasy as he latched on and suckled, your warm fluids dripping into his mouth; felt him hold you still by the hips as he continued.

“You’re so sweet...” he groaned, muffled as he continued, “I need more...”

You squirmed as his tongue entered you, feeling like little jolts of electricity are coursing through your body as he touched that one spot. You whimpered his name before coming hard, arching your back as he held you down; felt him lick up every little drop, not wanting to let your sweet fluids go to waste.

“Not over yet, MC...” he growled playfully.

You looked up at him through your half-lidded eyes – he is now shedding his clothes before you, toned muscles rippling under his tanned skin with each movement he made, making you blush a bit more than usual. Your gaze wandered all over him before finally stopping on his cock – hard and dripping slightly, ready just for you.

“No turning back now...” he hissed seductively as he positioned himself over you. You blushed and looked away, your shy expression turning him on more. “First time, huh?” he pointed out, kissing your neck gently, “Just tell me to stop if you can’t take it...”

And with that, he began sliding his length into you.

_“Aah -!”_

He immediately held still hearing you yelp, his eyes now mixed with worry and shock. “Sorry, did that really hurt?” he asked, seeing your pained expression as his immediate answer. “J-Just for a while...” you whimpered, “I-I’m good now...”

He still looked a bit concerned, but then gave you some butterfly kisses to calm you down a bit more. “Okay, I’m gonna try moving...” he whispered, slowly pumping his cock into your tight little hole. He’s glad he got to prepare you first so it’ll be easier for you both.

Eventually you got used to him and urged him to move faster, moaning along as he picked up his pace. “F-Fuck...” he hissed as he held you by the hips, “You’re tight. But the good kind of tight. It feels so good!!”

You reached out and pulled him towards you, his body hot to the touch as he moved faster and harder; pounding you so much your bed is squeaking under your combined weight. “M-Mammon!!” you cried out as he called out your name, groaning as he nears his release.

Just as you were about to come, he stops and smirks as you whimper for him to continue. “I didn’t know you’re so needy, MC...” he teased, switching positions so you’re now riding him, “Keep going – I wanna see you make those lewd faces...”

Your body appeared to move on its own as you bounced on him, moaning and panting in sync with his own. One of his hands was resting on your waist while the other is on your hip; you cried out in ecstasy as he thrust upwards as you came down on him, making him hit you deeper.

You were close to coming again when he suddenly switched back – and now he’s even rougher than he was just minutes ago. “Call out my name, MC!” he demanded, “Let them know you’re mine!”

“Mammon!”

“Louder!”

“Mammon!!”

_“Louder, MC!!”_

_“Mammon -!!”_

Your core finally uncoiled from the pressure buildup and you came hard, drenching him and your bed sheets. He groaned as he finally released as well, coating your insides with hot, thick ropes of cum. He then laid himself on top of you as you panted hard along with him.

“I love you, MC...” he whispered, kissing you, “You’re mine...don’t you forget that...”

“I won’t...” you promised.

True to his nature, the Avatar of Greed claimed you as his most prized possession...but in the end, it was you who stole his heart.


End file.
